


Hidden but not Unfulfilled

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [22]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Closet Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top John Watson, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Holmes and I went to the bath for relaxation





	Hidden but not Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



We had spent much of the last several weeks rushing headlong from one case to another, barely pausing to catch our breath. But at last, the caseload had eased and now I had spent much of yesterday and today working on my notes.

Normally I was the one to find a distraction for Holmes, but on occasion he did the same for me. It was late afternoon when he saw me pause my pen and stretch, as my knee was bothering me from sitting in one position for most of the day.

Holmes got to his feet and went to the door, gathering our coats and hats. “Come Watson, I think the bath will do us good.”

I smiled and got to my feet, knowing he would not be dissuaded. “Very well,” I said, letting him help me put on my coat. The weather had been cold and we’d been out in much of it, a fact my joints were quite aware of. I took his arm as we went down to hail a hansom.

He helped me in and I settled as he gave the driver our destination. Holmes pressed close to me in the darkened confines of the cab, hand warm on my thigh, both grounding and offering promises of more affection soon to come.

The bath was fairly quiet, perhaps due to the poor weather. We disrobed and made our way to the first room. I couldn’t help a small groan of pleasure as the heat began to do its work on my aching body.

Holmes smiled at me. We were quite alone at the moment and I could nearly hear the turn of his thoughts. “Anyone could come in,” I protested before he could move.

“Yes,” he said, hand on my knee and shifting closer to me. If I told him no he would stop. But in truth I enjoyed the danger as much as he did. And besides, we were hardly the only ones to come to these baths for such a purpose.

Leaning in, Holmes licked a trickle of sweat from my throat. I shivered and parted my thighs, cock taking interest His long fingers wrapped around my girth, giving me a slow stroke from root to tip.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes, letting him touch me as he wished. If the goal was relaxation, then certainly my Holmes knew exactly the way to please me.

He kissed my throat and my shoulder, continuing to stroke me. He was clearly in no hurry to get me off, simply reveling in the privilege of touch.

Quietly, he withdrew his hand and adjusted my towel only a few moments before a trio of younger men came laughing into the room. I opened my eyes and we shared a glance, making our way out as soon as it would no longer seem rude.

Instead of proceeding immediately to the second room, Holmes took my hand and drew me into a small storage room, closing the door behind us.

“Holmes,” I muttered.

He grinned at me and went to his knees, pulling my towel free from my waist.

My hand went to his sweat-damp hair, guiding him forward. He eagerly swallowed me down, hands on my thighs. 

There were few things as delightful in this world as his eager mouth on my manhood. Holmes excelled in this as he did in all things he put his considerable mind to. I braced myself against the wall with my free hand, watching him in the dim light.

His eyes flicked up to my face and he dropped one hand to touch himself, clearly unable to resist. 

Tugging his hair I pulled his head back, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. “Up,” I ordered harshly.

He got to his feet and I turned him to face the wall, grabbing oil from the shelf and quickly coating my fingers. He leaned forward, muffling his groan against his arm as I roughly fingered him open. The slight difference in our height would make this tricky, but I was nothing if not resourceful.

I slicked my own cock and put the oil aside, then rolled him back over again. He met my gaze and nodded, with understanding as I lifted him, bracing him against the wall. He wrapped his legs around my waist, doing what he could to help me without making too much noise.

Settling, I carefully guided myself into him. He gasped against my hair, holding my shoulders as I slowly filled him. Only once I was certain we were well braced did I give him a good thrust. Holmes moved with me as best he could, squeezing around me, breath loud in the small space.

At home I could take my time, wring cries from him. For now, I simply chased my own climax, reveling in the heat and danger, though I knew we must be far from the first to make use of this cupboard. 

I gave a few more hard thrusts, groaning my climax into his shoulder. He cupped my cheek and drew me into a tender kiss. 

I carefully withdrew and helped him stand on his feet. Looking down I could see that he’d spent himself. Smirking I went to my knees, licking the mess from his stomach. 

He giggled and clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. I held his hips and continued until he was clean to my satisfaction. 

Finally, I stood and handed him back his towel before replacing my own. “Perhaps a dip in the cold pool would do us good.”

“Wise, Watson,” he said, cracking open the door and making certain the way was clear. 

I put an arm around his waist and tugged him into one more kiss. “When we get home…” I promised.

He shivered. “Excellent.”

I let him go and we headed out to finish our bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie for the beta
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
